


In the Clouds

by PresidentofGallifrey



Category: Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Mentions of drugs, tiny bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresidentofGallifrey/pseuds/PresidentofGallifrey
Summary: When Vansell gets drugged during a mission, it's Narvin who has to deal with the consequences.





	In the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I've been on a Person of Interest binge. This work was inspired by drugged Finch from S1e18. I regret nothing.

Narvin looked up from his computer as a wad of paper hit him on the head. “Stop that.”  
“Awww. C’mon, ask me something.” Vansell said, his words slurring.  
“I told you no. Now, can you please be quiet.”  
“Can’t. I have to talk, if I don’t then my hearts will probably- “He clapped his hands together, making Narvin jump.  
That was probably the drug talking. The medics had assured him that it would be out of his partner’s system in a few hours, but that couldn’t be soon enough for him. He went back to writing his report and watched, out of the corner of his eye, as Vansell wandered around the room muttering to himself.  
Narvin’s thoughts were interrupted again as the computer was snatched out of his hands. He leapt up and tried to snatch it back but Vansell held it above his head, grinning like a lunatic.  
“Be careful with that.”  
“Ask me something and you can have it back.”  
“I’m not in the mood for- “Vansell cut him off.  
“Then you can’t have it back.”  
Narvin let out a frustrated sigh. “Fine. Can you please lie down and try to sleep?”  
“No. Ask me something else.”  
Narvin grabbed a bottle of water from the bedside table. “Can you at least drink some water so you don’t get dehydrated?”  
Vansell stared at him for a moment, then to Narvin’s relief, he put the computer down and took the bottle. “There. Are you happy now?”  
“Not really.” Narvin muttered, too quiet for his partner to hear.  
There were a few microspans of blessed silence before Vansell started talking again.  
“You know, I’ve had a lot of drugs in my system, but this is something new. I mean I can hear myself saying all these stupid things but I just can’t stop. Maybe I won’t remember this when I wake up. That would be good, because I’m sure I don’t want to remember. Unless you’re secretly recording this so you can use it to blackmail me. That doesn’t sound like something you’d do but you never know.” He regarded Narvin suspiciously. “Are you recording this?”  
Narvin shook his head and put on his most serious expression. “Of course not.”  
Vansell had wandered over to the window and stuck his head outside. “Wowwwww. We’re really high up. They all look like ants from up here. Hellooo, little ant people.” Narvin pulled him inside and shut the window.  
“Why’d you do that?” Vansell had a fogged over look in his eyes and he was swaying slightly.  
“You should really get some sleep.” Narvin said, leading him by the elbow.  
“But I’m not sleepy.”  
“Just lie on the bed and close your eyes then.”  
They were halfway across the room when Vansell suddenly twisted around and punched him in the nose.  
“What was that for?” He gasped, pressing the back of his hand against his nose and feeling warm blood gushing out.  
Vansell’s eyes were wild and crazed. His breathing was ragged and his chest heaved with each breath. “Stay away from me.” He gasped.  
His nose didn’t feel broken, so Narvin gingerly removed his hand. He took a step towards Vansell, and the latter immediately lunged forward, grabbing his wrist and slamming him against the wall. The movement sent a fresh jolt of pain through his nose and Narvin let out a pained groan.  
Vansell was holding his wrist in a vice-like grip, the other hand clutching the collar of his robe. Narvin went still and tried to breathe through the pain. “Don’t you recognize me?” He asked in a thick voice.  
His partner stared at him through dark, unseeing eyes. The grip on his wrist tightened and Narvin swallowed. It occurred to the rational part of his mind that the drug probably had hallucinogenic properties, but it was rather hard to think rationally when Vansell seemed to be trying to break his wrist by squeezing it.  
When Vansell spoke, it was a rasp. “I’ll make you pay for what you’ve done. I’m going to break your worthless neck.”  
Thinking fast, Narvin stomped on Vansell’s foot, causing him to let go with a howl of pain. He darted to the other side of the room, putting the hospital bed between them. “It’s me, Narvin. Don’t you remember?” He backed away as Vansell advanced towards him. “You wouldn’t kill your own partner, would you?”  
Vansell’s eyes were glassy, looking at Narvin but seeing someone else entirely. Narvin felt his back bump against the wall as Vansell backed him into a corner. “Please.” His voice was shaking. “Don’t do this.” Vansell lunged and he ducked sideways, grabbing his partner’s collar and using his own momentum to throw Vansell against the wall.  
Vansell’s unconscious body hit the floor with a thud. 

It was late afternoon when Vansell came to with a groan. “Wha-What happened?” He stared at the metal cuff on his wrist with a confused look.  
“You don’t remember?” Narvin said slowly.  
“Remember what? My head feels like it’s been run over by a truck.” Vansell groaned and rubbed his face with his unrestrained hand. He noticed the bandage on Narvin’s nose and his eyes filled with worry. “What happened to you?”  
Narvin touched the bandage, wincing slightly. “It’s fine. You didn’t know what you were doing.”  
“What did I do?“  
“You were drugged. It was funny for about half an hour and then you went crazy and tried to kill me.”  
“Oh no.” Vansell moaned, trying and failing to sit up. “Can you take this thing off?” He asked, holding up his handcuffed wrist.  
Narvin looked uncertain.  
“I promise I won’t try to kill anyone.”  
“Alright.” Narvin leaned over and unlocked it. Vansell called out as he stood up to go. “Are you leaving?”  
Narvin turned back. “You need to rest.” He said softly.  
Weariness dragged at Vansell’s limbs like water, but he didn’t want to sleep. What if he woke up and tried to kill someone else. “Don’t go.”  
“Okay. I won’t go anywhere.” Narvin said, settling back into the chair.  
Vansell closed his eyes and sighed, letting darkness drag him under.


End file.
